


Was It Worth It?

by NekomataHajime



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cheating, Discovery, M/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomataHajime/pseuds/NekomataHajime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas and Namine have been together for years, but everything is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It Worth It?

"What does  _he_  have that I don't Roxas? Tell Me!" Namine yelled at the top of her lungs. "Namine, be quiet, it's two in the morning!" Roxas siad, trying to get her to calm down. "I will not be quiet, I  _caught_  you in bed with someone else, a man nonetheless! Why, Roxas, do you not love me anymore?" She continued.

"You want to know what he has, huh? He has a  _dick_ , Namine, he's male, I'm  _gay_. I love you, I'm just not  _in_  love with you, and I can't do this anymore Namine! I'm leaving, I'm taking what I have right now and nothing else. Everything is yours, bye." Roxas said, running out the door and gently shutting the door on the way out.

Roxas hailed a cab to the closest Motel 6 and checked in. He put down his bags and sat on the bed, his gace in his hands. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number he knew all too well. "Hey, it's me. I'm at the Motel 6 overy by Herit's Hustle I got some of my stuff and took a cab. Tomorrow if you want. Year, love you too, bye." He finished and hung up the phone, then layed down on the bed.

*The Next Morning*

_Brrring Brrring Brrrrring_

The phone in the room rang, and Roxas picked it up, "Yeah, send him up, thanks, have a nice day." He said groggily as he hung up. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Rox, it's me." A familiar voice sounded from the hall.

Roxas got up and opened the door and was met by a warm hug. "I didn't ask you to come Ax, but thanks." Roxas said, speaking into Axel's chest. "Rox, it's the least of what I can do, I cost you a home." Axel said, trying not to upset himself.

Axel bent down and kissed Roxas gently on the lips, full of love and emotion, the kiss was soon deepened when Roxas slid his tongue into Axel's mouth. Axel moaned into the kiss and they moved into the room, shutting the door and shirts were thrown to the floor. Roxas' hands explored Axel's smooth tan skin, gliding down and fingers tracing his abs. Axel reached for Roxas' zipper, but Roxas beat him to it, and his pants were gone in moments. Axel, not to be topped, had his gone soon too.

They were naked and on the bed in minutes, Axel grinding his hardening member against Roxas' fully erect one. Their moans got louder and finally Roxas couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Axel's hand and began sucking on two fingers. "Ughn, Rox, that's soo not fair." Axel moaning into Roxas' neck, just as Roxas released his fingers from his mouth. "Ughn, Ax, please." Roxas moaned, and Axel complied eagerly, working his fingers into Roxas' tight entrance. "Ax, fuck me!" Roxas said, growing impatient. Axel smirked, claimed his mouth in a kiss, removed his fingers and fully sheathed himself within Roxas' tight ass in one thrust.

Roxas' moans got more intense as Axel found his prostate and rammed it repeatedly, causing his uke to scream in pleasur. "Ax, I-I'm c-cumming!" Roxas moaned as Axel picked up his pace, he was close too. They came in unison, as long-time loves do, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
